


It Be Like That

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Eventual Romance, I wrote this for me but yall can read it, Its mentioned n shit, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Romanoff: Oh Worm?





	1. Chapter 1

_ Patton Gucci has added a new contact to the chat! _

Romanoff: Oh worm? 

Logical Thinking: That is an expression of confusion or disbelief, correct?

Romanoff: Not exactly, Specs. It can be used for a lot of things.

Romanoff: It's just a big mood

Romanoff: Which is also an expression 

_ Make It Double has entered the chat _

_ Make It Double has changed their screen name to I Have Severe Anxiety  _

Patton Gucci: That's a mood and a half right there 

Logical Thinking: Oh worm? 

Logical Thinking: Did I use that correctly? 

Romanoff: Indeed, dear, you did! 

Romanoff: Now, whomst? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: I'm Virgil 

Logical Thinking: Sleep-Sanders?

I Have Severe Anxiety: Yep. 

Logical Thinking: We have a debate class together. I'm Logan Crofters.

I Have Severe Anxiety: Oh, yeah. You made Tobi cry. 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Which wasn't your fault, btw

I Have Severe Anxiety: He's just like that sometimes 

I Have Severe Anxiety: I mean emotional, not like, pinning it on them

I Have Severe Anxiety: I don't mean it like that. 

Romanoff: It's okay, Dark And Stormy, take your time! 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Dark and Stormy? 

Romanoff: I'll admit, not my best nickname! 

Romanoff: But you're also on tech in a lot of the theatre productions, correct? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Yep. I bounce around on stuff. 

Romanoff: Roman Prince! We had elementary school together, actually! And middle school! And high school! 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Yep. Don't bring up anything before college, dude.

Romanoff: I won't! Promise! 

Patton Gucci: Worm?? 

Romanoff: Tis personal, love! 

Patton Gucci: Got it, Babes

Romanoff: Well, now you sound like Remy

Patton Gucci: Whomst?

I Have Severe Anxiety: My twin brother 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Who is now actually getting home. Gotta go yeet. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Have Severe Anxiety: UwU my body is attempting self deletus and me me big owies UwUwUwUwU

I Have Severe Anxiety: WRONG CHAT THAT WAS MEANT FOR REMY 

I Have Severe Anxiety: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DELETE MESSAGES IN A GROUP CHAT? 

Logical Thinking: You can't on mobile 

Logical Thinking: Are you alright, Virgil? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: In theory 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Yeah, I'm Gucci

Logical Thinking: Gucci used as slang for good, correct?

I Have Severe Anxiety: Ye

I Have Severe Anxiety: Remy and Emile are with me now so I'm alright 

Patton Gucci: are you sure youre alright, Kiddo? 

Patton Gucci: I can bring you stuff if you need anything? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Unless you've got Motrin, I've got it.

Patton Gucci: Whats Motrin? 

Logical Thinking: A medication used to subdue menstrual aches such as cramps and pelvic pain. 

Romanoff: I'm coming over UwU

Patton Gucci: To where? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: That UwU looks vaguely threatening 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Are you going to murder someone? 

Romanoff: Remus is being a prick

Romanoff: I didn't even want him to come over. 

Romanoff: He came over with Dee all of a sudden 

Romanoff: So now they're entertaining my roommate while I slip out 

Romanoff: Which I was successful in doing! 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Fuck Remus

I Have Severe Anxiety: Remus and Dee lives don't matter 

Romanoff: Werent you, three good friends through all of school?

I Have Severe Anxiety: I am going to severe your testicles if you don't back the fuck off that topic, Princey 

Romanoff: The bad this is that I can't tell if you're joking or not

I Have Severe Anxiety: Do you really want to test if I am or not? 

Romanoff: No. You're tall and threatening. 

Romanoff: Thanks tho 

Romanoff: Anyways I'll be at your house in ten

I Have Severe Anxiety:  _ My _ house? 

Romanoff: I have Motrin and snacks. 

Romanoff: And I have Remy on Snapchat 

I Have Severe Anxiety: does that have to do with location or the fact that he's leaving?

Romanoff: The fact thAt he's leaving

Patton Gucci: So we're y'all in love in high school or something? 

_ I Have Severe Anxiety has gone idle  _

_ Romanoff has gone idle  _

Logical Thinking: Mayhaps 


	3. Chapter 3

I Have Severe Anxiety: Dude, stop throwing rocks at my window. You have a fucking phone

I Have Severe Anxiety: DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR FUCKING PHONE????????

I Have Severe Anxiety: He threw his fucking phone 

I Have Severe Anxiety: How did I put up with you for so long again? 

Romanoff: I SHATTERED MY PHONE

Romanoff: IM SCREAMING 

I Have Severe Anxiety: I KNOW SHUT UP

I Have Severe Anxiety: I CAN HEAR YOU 

I Have Severe Anxiety: MY DAD IS GONNA KILL ME 

I Have Severe Anxiety: SHUT UP 

Patton Gucci: What? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: I have stolen Virgil's phone

Logical Thinking: Please do not steal his phone 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Donr worry

I Have Severe Anxiety: Don't* 

I Have Severe Anxiety: He knows I'm on it

I Have Severe Anxiety: He's taking a show and my phone is charging so he said he doesn't care

I Have Severe Anxiety: Surprisingly, the only thing on his phone are pictures of him and his family 

Patton Gucci: Don't snoop either! 

I Have Severe Anxiety: He told me he doesn't care if I go through his phone or not 

I Have Severe Anxiety: But I think that's because he's used to giving his phone to Remy before he goes to shower 

Logical Thinking: How do you know that? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: None of your business, Specs

Patton Gucci: Oh worm? >;3c

I Have Severe Anxiety: No

Patton Gucci: No? >:3c

Patton Gucci: I'm not implying anything, Ro

Patton Gucci: Not a single thing at all

I Have Severe Anxiety: Now you souls like Remy 

I Have Severe Anxiety: It's Virgil again btw 

_ Romanoff has sent an image  _

I Have Severe Anxiety: Oh my gosh I look like I died in that, Ro

I Have Severe Anxiety: Ew ew look at my hair 

Patton Gucci: Is that your natural hair? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Yeah. It's so messy, that's why I always straighten it 

Patton Gucci: it's called, like, 4c or something, right? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Mine is actually 4b 

I Have Severe Anxiety: 4c is a lot puffier

Romanoff: But… 

Romanoff: You're white???? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: I'm albino you dumbass 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Do you not remember the times I've explained this to you? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: I explained it to you when we were kids and you asked why I was white and Remy wasn't despite us being twins 

Romanoff: Oh shit yeah 

Romanoff: Can you say the N-word though? 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Can you? 

Romanoff: I'm Puerto Rican so no 

I Have Severe Anxiety: I look white so no 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Oh I remember when I used to dye my hair so I looked like everyone else 

Romanoff: I have pictures from when you dyed your eyebrows too 

I Have Severe Anxiety: Oh No

Patton Gucci: Look at our boys, Logan 

Patton Gucci: All grown up N stuff :'')

Logical Thinking: Our boys? 

Patton Gucci: Our boys! Roman and Virgil! 

Logical Thinking: We've known Virgil for four days? 

Patton Gucci: He's still my son :') 

Romanoff: Virgil ready that and looked me dead in the eyes and asked "Daddy" 

Romanoff: I'm fucking wheezing 

_ I Have Severe Anxiety has sent an image  _

I Have Severe Anxiety: He really is 

Patton Gucci: He really is 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Romanoff has sent a message to Patton Gucci and Logical Thinking _

Romanoff: Does it count as a one night stand if you've been friends since childhood and suddenly got reunited after rather bad fights when you were younger by two mutual friends? 

Romanoff: Or is that friends with benefits? 

Romanoff: Especially if it isn't the first time it's happened? 

Patton Gucci: Did y'all?... 

Patton Gucci: Roman its 3am 

Patton Gucci: Roman what 

Romanoff: Okay so after Virgil's dad left we started talking 

Romanoff: And talking lead to kissing

Romanoff: And kissing lead to… 

Romanoff: Making love wouldn't exactly sound right here, would it? 

Patton Gucci: Are you two a couple or?... 

Romanoff: I don't know! He got in the shower and I panicked! 

Romanoff: So I left! 

Logical Thinking: Did something like this happen when you were younger that lead to said argument? 

Romanoff: Mayhaps 

Romanoff: Yes

Romanoff: Okay so yes we did 

Romanoff: And it sort of happened a lot to the point where neither of us would date and we would just hate fuck 

Romanoff: Which is a lot different than tonight 

Logical Thinking: How so, Roman? 

Romanoff: This was, like, softcore stuff 

Romanoff: But I think that was just because he was on his you know 

Romanoff: Not the point here 

Romanoff: But now I'm waiting for my roommate, Steve, to pick me up 

Logical Thinkings: Oh this is not going to go well at all 

Romanoff: I knowwwww

Patton Gucci: So you two went your separate ways when you were younger because?... 

Romanoff: Not my secret to reveal, honestly 

Romanoff: That's more of a thing for him to tell you than me 

Patton Gucci: Okay

Patton Gucci: Was asking who wouldn't let the other love them the reason or?.... 

Romanoff: Oh, no

Romanoff: But I couldn't accept something that Virgil wanted to go through with and now there are  _ so  _ many issues that I should have tackled then 

Romanoff: But I didn't 

Romanoff: And now I've ruined everything like a dumbass 

Romanoff: Things could be so different 

Romanoff: REMUS CANT COME PICK ME UP

Romanoff: annnnnnnnnnd now I'm crying 

Patton Gucci: Don't worry, Love. We're on our way. Send me your location okay 

Romanoff: Thank you, guys. I love you two. 

Logical thinking: We love you as well, Roman. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Make It Double has message chat Dumbass But It's the Sleep-Sanders Squad/Poke-dumbass _

Make It Double: Hey, are either of you two up? 

Prepare For Trouble: I'm up. What's up, V? 

Make It Double: Remy, I fucked up

Make It Double: okay, sso, you know how Roman and I are kind of friends again? 

Prepare For Trouble: What'd that bitch do this time 

Make It Double: So we had sex okay 

Make It Double: Which I'll admit was lowkey gross because the Moses thing 

Meowth That's Right: Understandable 

Make It Double: So after I was getting in the shower because yeah

Make It Double: And he just kind of left 

Make It Double: With no text or anything 

Make It Double: Just like how he did then 

Make It Double: So I'm kind of crying like a little bitch

Make It Double: Because it be like that 

Meowth That's Right: I know I don't normally fight people 

Meowth That's Right: And I'm a nice person 

Meowth That's Right: But he is going to catch these hands 

Make It Double: Please don't fight him 

Make It Double: It was just a fling and that's that 

Make It Double: He's probably telling Dee and Remus about it right now 

Make It Double: Or Logan and Patton 

Make It Double: I'm just gonna leave the group chat I have with Pat and Lo 

Make It Double: Because he'll probably tell them about all that shit and I don't want to fucking be there to hear it 

Make It Double: Or even listen to anything 

Prepare For Trouble: Babes

Prepare For Trouble: Breath for a moment okay 

Prepare For Trouble: Actually maybe it's breathe

Prepare For Trouble: With an E

Prepare For Trouble: It is 

Prepare For Trouble: In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8 

Prepare For Trouble: We'll be there in five minutes 

Prepare For Trouble: Do you want me to call you so we can talk through this until we get there? 

Make It Double: Please 


	6. Chapter 6

_ Patton Gucci has changed their screen name to Silky Milky _

Logical Think: Love,  _ please  _

Silky Milky: Quench thorst 

Silky Milky: Shlorp 

Logical Thinking: No 

I Have Severe Anxiety: What happened? 

_ I Have Severe Anxiety has changed their screen name to Virgin  _

_ Virgin has changed their screen name to Throw Hands  _

_ Throw Hands has changed their screen name to Lil Bitch _

_ Lil Bitch has changed their screen name to Say it to my face ya limp noodle  _

_ Say it to my face ya limp noodle has changed their screen name to I fuckin did  _

_ I fuckin did has changed their screen name to Whore _

_ Whore has changed their screen name to Okay That Actually Hurt  _

_ Okay That Actually Hurt has changed their screen name to I'm So Sorry  _

_ I'm So Sorry has changed their screen name to Fetus Deletus _

Romanoff: Oh 

Fetus Deletus: The fuck you gonna do about it, Roman? 

_ Fetus Deletus had changed their screen name to Virgin Of The Southern Isles _

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: Sorry, I'm having a lower fight with Remy and he likes to change my username to be passive-aggressive 

_ Romanoff has changed their screen name to That's Fair _

That's Fair: I'm sorry 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: So what happened, Pat? 

_ Virgin Of The Southern Isles has temporarily blocked That's Fair (Roman Prince)  _

Silky Milky: I found the video of Logan high 

Silky Milky: And it's just him staring at a bowl of milk and saying oddly pronounced word memes (that's not it) 

Silky Milky: Like Shlorp and Cronch 

Silky Milky: And it's absolutely hilarious 

Logical Thinking: It is not 

Silky Milky: But it really is 

That's Fair: It really is, Specs

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: But is it though? 

Logical Thinking: Worm 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: It be like that 

Silky Milky: Are you going to unblock Ro? 

That's Fair: He's got me blocked? 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: No 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: Did he tell you what he did last night? 

Logical Thinking: We came to pick him up, yes. 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: And what exactly did he say? 

Silky Milky: That it was his fault you two couldn't be together when you were younger and that this has happened before, kind of 

Silky Milky: And that you two slept together 

That's Fair: Oh he's pissed 

That's Fair: That's fair 

That's Fair: Remy is going to kick my ass 

_ Logical Thinking has opened up a screen share _

_ Virgin Of The Southern Isles has joined the screen share  _

_ Silky Milky has joined the screen share  _

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: Did he tell you that he left me after I announced that I was pregnant with his child? 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: Of which I had a miscarriage with and it was blamed on health and stress

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: But especially Stress 

Virgil Of The Southern Isles: Which is shit but fuck 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: Then he pulled that shit last night so I freaked the fuck out. I was a fucking kid that rushed into life and I was some dumbass trans kid in the orphanage with a baby on the way at newly fucking sixteen

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: Then I got adopted and lost the baby and all this other bullshit happened 

Silky Milky: Oh Virgil….. 

Logical Thinking: Your anger is more than rational, Virgil 

Logical Thinking: Thank you for trusting us enough to share this information with us

Logical Thinking: I would be rather… "Pissed Off" as well

Silky Milky: Alright. So, I'll fuss at Ro

That's Fair: Also Fair 

Silky Milky: Hush, Roman Prince

That's Fair: Also fair 

Silky Milky: Virgil, kiddo, Are you alright? 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: Not really, but Remy and Emile are with me right now

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: They're typing for me 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: (It's Remy, I'm typing. Voice to text doesn't work when someone is weeping) 

Silky Milky: Hi Remy!!!! 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: Hey Babe! 

Logical Thinking: I believe we must have Virgil and Roman talk this out instead of speaking through text, as it would get confusing and muffled 

Logical Thinking: Not physically so, of course, but the meanings would metaphorically become muffled 

Virgin Of The Southern Isles: It's Emile now. We all believe this would be better, yes, but Virgil will need some time. A lot of this is still rough on him. It hasn't been that long for him. 

Logical Thinking: That is understandable. Thank you, Emile 

_ Virgin Of The Southern Isles has changed their screen name to PokeDumbass  _

PokeDumbass: It's Virgil again 

_ PokeDumbass has unblocked That's Fair (Roman Prince) _

_ Logical Thinking has ended their screen share _

PokeDumbass: I'm still pissed at you. Give me a week before you even consider looking at me 

That's Fair: Got it! 


End file.
